


【Newtmas】Whisper

by laokeng



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	【Newtmas】Whisper

阳光透进窗，照亮了满屋的寂寞。Newt从书堆中清醒。也不知道自己关在房间里多久了。灿烂的阳光有些刺眼。他有些懊悔，昨天忘记拉上窗帘了。谁也别想打扰他平静的宅男生活。揉了揉迷茫的双眼，他终于下定决心起身拉窗帘。

初醒的恍惚，身体总有些不停使唤。腿边的被撞倒，紧接着摞起来的书本就像多米诺骨牌一样哗啦啦的倒了一片。

真倒霉。Newt不得不给自己收拾残局。偶然间，他捡到一本书——《移动迷宫》。这书是什么时候买的他已经不记得了。封面的落灰提示着他已经有多久没有临幸过了。

不知道什么时候买的，也不记得书里的内容。看来，并不是很好看呢。Newt随手放在自己抱着的一摞书上，打算找个地方收起来。可没想，就在自己想要离开的时候，竟然鬼使神差的打开了落灰的书。泛黄的书页，折起的书角直指这一个单词。

一个被马克笔标出的单词——Newt。

和自己同名的主角，说不定在平行世界里，自己真的就是拯救世界的男一号呢。Newt的心情就好像此刻的拉开窗帘的房间，刷的一下明亮起来了。

他读的很认真，手指划过油墨打印的每一行文字。当他的指尖划过马克笔标记的地方，一个奇迹出现了。仿佛有人在他耳边低语，轻轻的whisper。

“Hi, Newt。”

简单的两个词组成的短句。没由来的就在耳边炸响。一种熟悉的怀念感，仿佛一种暗号，隐秘而危险。它轻轻的骚动着Newt的内心，骚动着他内心走出去的欲望。

走出屋子？还是留在里面？Newt透过窗户看着外面的世界。当太阳躲进云层之后，天色一下暗了起来。外面的一切都好像书里写的那样开始变得可怕起来。不想出去的念头越来越强烈。或许蹲着读书是个不错的选择。Newt又退回员原来的地方，将自己蜷缩起。

移动迷宫仿佛有一种魔力，吸引着Newt去阅读去翻页。当他翻到另一处的折页，上面同样有一个被标上了马赛克的名字——Thomas。移动迷宫的男一号，Thomas。而那个和自己同名的，不过是个最后牺牲的配角。Newt忽然想，若是书中的那位从没有走出过迷宫，就像自己这样，是不是会有一个不一样的结局？自由和活命，似乎活命更重要呢。

窗外的太阳彻底消失了，乌云压了上来。雨开始打下来，屋内的newt忽然觉得有什么凉凉的东西落了下来。看着指尖接住的水珠，他忍不住自嘲起来。自己竟然是如此的多愁善感，竟然会为了书中和自己同名的角色落泪了。

他重重的叹了口气，自嘲的笑笑，似乎也没什么不同。书里newt至少还有勇气逃出迷宫，而自己却连推门走出去的勇气都没有。若是书中的男一号可以出现自己的世界里，自己会不会和那个newt一样有勇气走出去呢？

可转念，他又苦涩起来。那可是一本书，自己竟然会开始相信书里的人会走出来，简直是天方夜谭。纸片人从书中穿越而来的概率为0。这是完全不可能的事情。他为自己荒诞的想法感到可笑，为自己的害怕感到可悲。

带上耳机，newt隔绝了和外界最后的联系。轻柔的音乐围绕在耳边，这是唯一可以让他安心的东西。在音乐中，他沉浸在自己的世界中。一片黑暗的世界，似乎这个黑暗的内心世界才会让他安心。

可没多久，在轻柔的音乐中，熟悉的低语不停的围绕在耳边，细细的，轻轻柔柔的，让自己忍不住想要融化在对方的耳语中。隐隐约约的，一种耳鬓厮磨的欢愉感逐渐占据了newt的身心。

“Hi, Newt。”

谁在对着自己耳语？

想见见，想见他，想要见他。

Newt快要疯了，相见要见到对方的感觉愈发的强烈。是谁在这里对着自己耳语？是谁闯进了自己的秘密空间？

想要见他！

Newt最终下定决心，对着声音传来的方向猛地一抓。他抓住的并不是空气。柔软又温暖的肌肤的触感瞬间传来，他难以置信的抬头。

一个笑起来十分阳光的人站在他面前。他笑着说出了那个一直萦绕着newt耳边的声音：“Hi, Newt。”

大变活人的魔术不论出现在哪里都令人惊奇。Newt难以置信的看这个他，脸上写满了：“你是谁”的问题。

对方也不生气，依旧笑着：“Hi, Newt。我是Thomas，我终于穿过书来找你了。”

（the end）


End file.
